


Stranger Danger

by TheManSings



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManSings/pseuds/TheManSings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey thinks Ian's really stupid. Especially when he smiles like that and especially when he drinks too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Danger

“I don’t think I can walk.” Ian slumped onto his shoulder and Mickey felt himself momentarily buckle under the dead weight.

He gripped the side of Ian’s torso tightly knowing it would leave a bruise but it was better than him falling headfirst down the flight of stairs they were currently crawling down. Better than him breaking his fucking neck in a drunken stupor of idiocy and _really_ Mickey should have seen this coming.

Ian had asked him – no had _begged_ him – to go to this stupid party. Because Mandy has _insisted_ that it would be fun and because it was at her friend’s apartment and because there was free beer and because _why not Mick_.

Firstly, Mickey didn’t realize Mandy had friends. Secondly, Mickey didn’t do high school dipshit _dads outta town and I have a fake ID_ parties.

But he can admit that he has a soft spot for Ian’s smile. So when he rolled is eyes and said, _“fuck it I’ll go”_ the shit eating pure boyish joy grin was worth it.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed himself for a little bit. Gallagher all dopey smiles and slurring words – he got extra touchy feely when he was drunk. Mickey had been coasting happily on a mix of good weed and tequila and the apartment was actually nice. He didn’t know how Mandy had managed to meet, let alone befriend someone with the cash to afford a place like this but it worked in their favor.

It might have been that the weed had mellowed him out. It might have been the fact that he was more focused on how hot and aching his skin felt every time Ian touched him – but he honestly didn’t realize that the red head had drank so much.

Normally any Southside resident – Gallagher and Milkovich in particular – can drink anyone under the table. It was never a huge concern over whether or not they were drinking too much and c’mon, Frank himself was like a walking bottle. Mickey was sure there was something in the Gallagher genes because truly it was actually unbelievable that Frank was still alive.

“We’re almost there just hold on.” He used his left hand to pull Ian’s arm further around his shoulder before grabbing onto the railing for support. It was an awkward shuffle.

Ian swayed closer into Mickey’s side and he tried to swallow down his smile at the way he hummed at the contact. “I wanna go home Mick.”

“Yea I know we’re going outside for some air.”

Ian nodded and then stilled his movements. “I’m gonna throw up.”

“Oh fuck no –“ Mickey instinctively released his grip on the man. “We’re almost there just hold on for like a few more minutes.”

It was a lie. They weren’t almost there. They had at least a couple more winding flights of stairs to go and at the rate they were walking it would take the rest of the night.

Ian started to reach out blindly for some sort of structural support and Mickey scrambled to once again grab a hold of him. “Mgonna sit—“

He lowered them down onto a cold stoop making sure that he kept a hand on Ian the entire time. It was like trying to teach a baby to walk because they kinda get it but you need to hover and make sure you’re there to grab them when they fall. Mickey was hovering.

He looked around hoping that someone would magically appear so that he could yell at them to get a fucking paper bag or something. There wasn’t, of course. “I’m gonna be right back ok? Just stay here?”

Ian widened his eyes and looked like Mickey had just told him that he was gonna pour honey on his face and time him to a tree. Gallagher had a weird thing about bears.

“Where you going?” His words sounded lazy and it was stupidly vulnerable making him _annoyingly_ adorable.

He mentally kicked himself for even having ‘adorable’ in his vocab nowadays.

Mickey leaned Ian closer to the wall to balance him away from imminent death. “I’m just gonna run and get something for you to puke in because there’s no way I want it all over me.”

He smiled and reached out in a pathetic attempt to playfully slap at his leg. “You’re so – sooo –“ a hiccup sounded in his throat. “Fun.”

“You’re so fucking smashed.”

He turned to run back up the stairs taking them two at a time. The nagging fear of leaving Ian alone in a staircase for too long forcing him to speed up his movements even though he was still pretty drunk and the weed was starting to fade to just complete exhaustion.

Mandy animatedly insisted that she _could not_ be around puke. She can’t deal with the smell. Naturally the drunk bitch then started crying because her puke phobia challenged her concern for Ian so greatly that the only thing she would do was short circuit. Mickey told her if she wanted to be helpful then she should grab him a fucking bag.

She handed him a cup.

When he got back to the stairwell he could hear really bad singing echoing off the walls. Ian was still slumped exactly where he left him but his eyes were closed and his mouth was very seriously trying to form the words to that Britney spears song where she pretended to be some school girl whore. He was man enough to admit that he had seen the video – it was one of his more drastic _I swear I’m straight and she’s hot_ moments.

Looking back it probably just made him seem gayer.

“Can I throw up now?” Ian rolled his head in Mickey’s direction like his neck was on a swivel stick. “I really can’t hold it much lo—“

Mickey thrust the cup into Ian’s hands and the red head instantly expelled the contents of his stomach. He crinkled his nose at the way it reeked of vodka and how it was so precariously filled to the top of the glass. One bad move and it was gonna spill everywhere.

He reached out and gagged while taking the cup away from Ian, holding it in his steadier grasp instead. It was warm – the fucking things he will do for this asshole.

“Here drink this.” Mickey placed the puke cup down beside him and handed Ian the water he’d grabbed before tearing ass back down the stairs.

“I don’t want it.”

“It’s water.”

Ian shook his head no again. “It’s vodka.”

Mickey couldn’t believe this shit. “Why the fuck would I be giving you vodka right now? It’s water you idiot now drink it.”

Ian took the bottle in his hand and accusingly stared it down. The top was popped off for him already and he literally fucking _sniffed_ it before shooting Mickey one last glare and taking a tentative sip.

As soon as he realized that _no_ Mickey wasn’t trying to fuck with him and _yes_ it was actually just water, his face lit up. Stupidly – stupid stupid pretty face. “You know how they tell you not to drink things that people hand you –“ Ian coughed from taking too big of a sip. “Like you should never put your drink down and should always watch someone when they pour it so you don’t get roofied –“

“You think I’m trying to roofie you?” Mickey could feel the laugh growing deep inside his chest when Ian made a face of wary concern.

“I don’t know but like I wouldn’t even care.” He held up the water as emphasis. “Because I am so thirsty right now I don’t even care if it’s roofies. Like I know I should because of –“ he leaned in close to whisper and Mickey used all of his self control not to visibly cringe at his breath. “ _Stranger danger_.”

Ian Gallagher was so stupid. Mickey really wanted to say that to him. To tell him that it was stupid that he smiled that way and stupid that he drank too much and really fucking stupid that he sorta thought Mickey was trying to roofie him and still drank it anyways.

But it was late and he was tired and they still had a lot of stairs to climb down so he didn’t say any of that. “C’mon let’s get you home and in your nice comfy bed.”

Mickey slowly started to maneuver the long muscled limbs of the man next to him and took his weight once again. Ian sighed in appreciation or approval or drunken horniness but it didn’t matter because he liked it. Liked the way that his skin felt soft but his body was hard and liked the way that they could only walk as one person and not two.

“You’re really fun Mick.” Ian slurred against his shoulder.

He smirked so deeply he thought it kinda hurt a little. “Yea yea. You keep telling yourself that.” 


End file.
